


tonight you are mine

by jeanslongschlong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breeding (sort of), Choking, Degradation, Dom Jean Kirstein, Established Relationship, F/M, Mirror Sex, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanslongschlong/pseuds/jeanslongschlong
Summary: after not having spent any quality time with jean in weeks due to his erratic work schedule, you're getting a little put off about the status of your relationship. after having a late night talk about the recent goings on of your relationship, jean decides to show you through actions rather than words just how much you mean to him. and boy, does it get steamy.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	tonight you are mine

**Author's Note:**

> to my felow jean simps, enjoy. <3  
> tumblr: jeanslongschlong

the sound of the rain tapping against your living room window was the only thing keeping you awake as you lay across your sectional couch, snuggling a blanket that had been closest to you. jean was working late again, which was becoming more and more common as the days went on. at first you hadn’t minded; you knew that he was a prized detective, and that the agency valued his work. plus, jean loved his job. he raved about it constantly; about his coworkers, the crazy people he encountered while conducting investigations, even about his ‘emotionless, ocd stricken’ boss that always scolded him for filling out his paperwork sloppily. and you loved to listen, loved to see that excited glint in his eyes when he got all worked up, the genuine happiness on his face as he reminisced over a recently solved case, and hearing the animation and liveliness in his voice. but you were starting to feel…rather forgotten. you knew it wasn’t jean’s fault, and you would never blame him for it. jean would never neglect you on purpose, you were his world and he never let you forget it. but with him working all day, then coming home so late at night…you saw him for thirty minutes a day, max. and that was if you were lucky enough to wake up right as he was about to leave for work and engage him in brief conversation. it was starting to weigh on you, and you didn’t know how much longer you could bare it.

you didn’t want to bring it up, though, the fact that it bothered you. you had thought about it multiple times, had even started to at one point, you just didn’t want him to think it was his fault. you also didn’t want to hold him back in his career…you would never forgive yourself, and – fuck…it was so complicated. you let out a huff, pulling the blanket you were holding closer to your chest and taking in a deep whiff of jean’s lingering scent that stuck to the blanket like glue. the scent comforted you, and you allowed yourself to close your eyes. you were exhausted. today had been one of the days that you had managed to catch jean on his way out the door, so you had easily been awake since 6 in the morning. it was now 2 am, and you were just barely clinging to consciousness. you had wanted to wait up until jean got home, but…your body needed sleep. craved it. so, you finally put your troubled thoughts to rest, telling yourself you’d fret over them later, and fell into the outstretched and waiting arms of dreamland.  
it was nearing four in the morning when jean finally unlocked the door to your shared apartment and stepped inside, shouldering off his jacket and hanging it limply on the coatrack. he sighed, rubbing at his temples as he toed off his shoes and padded into the kitchen to set down his keys and get a glass of water. his head was pounding, and negative thoughts were swimming around competitively in his brain, fighting over which could hold his attention the longest. he had many things nagging at him that night: the unsolved case that lay practically untouched and collecting dust on his desk, the long lecture that his boss had given him as he was leaving the office about his performance being ‘unsatisfactory’ for someone of his rank, and most importantly, he missed you. he missed you so fucking badly that it was affecting his ability to focus, which in turn effected his work performance, hence the long ass lecture that deputy director levi had given him as he left only half an hour before. he knew that he probably should have listened to said lecture and probably taken advice, as well, but all he could think about as levi rambled on and on about his slow performance was getting home to you. seeing you. loving you. touching you. tasting you- he spilled water on his pants and cursed, scrambling to grab a towel to wipe up the mess. 

unfortunately, he cursed rather loudly as the water had made contact with his slacks, and he had unintentionally roused you from your sleep. you made your way sleepily into the kitchen and yawned, stretching your arms up above your head and gaining jean’s attention. he frowned upon seeing your sleep tousled appearance, giving you a once over then moving to pull you into a hug. you nestled your face into his neck, closing your eyes and inhaling his scent.

“shit, i’m sorry, baby…were you asleep?” he murmured, gently carding his hands through your hair. you nodded, moving away a little so that you could see his face. 

“’s fine, i had only been asleep for an hour or so, anyways…you okay? i heard you curse…you sounded really mad.” jean’s face reddened, and he looked down.

“i was going to get myself some water and accidentally spilled it on myself. it was a clumsy, stupid mistake, but it’s what i get for coming home at four in the morning.” you scoffed a little, training your eyes on the slowly disappearing stain on his pants.

“hard day at work? you seem tense.” you reached out a hand and ran it down the length of his left bicep, gently rubbing your thumb against his skin. he perked up a bit at your touch.

“nothing that i can’t handle. come on, y/n, let’s get you into bed. you look like you’re going to pass out any minute now.” he moved to guide you into your shared bedroom, but you planted your heels into the ground and shook your head, shooting him an intense look. he paused, puzzled at your actions.

“i don’t want to sleep. i never get to see you, this may be the only chance i get to talk to you until next fucking week.” your words came out harsher than you intended them to, and jean inhaled sharply upon hearing them.

“i know…fuck, i’m sorry, y/n. i know that i work too much, i really need to stop, but-“

“i know. the case is important.”

“and levi-“

“is up your ass about it, i know. you’ve told me.” jean lets out a defeated sigh and moved to the kitchen table, pulling out a chair and plopping into it. he put his head in his hands and grasped at his hair harshly. you moved to sit next to him and waited for him to speak.

“this job is really important. and if i solve this case, the bonus i’d get would be big enough to keep us comfortable for many years to come…i don’t want to jeopardize that, but also…our relationship…” he paused and looked up at you, taking in your appearance and analyzing your face. the corners of your lips looked like they were struggling not to turn downwards. he sighed. “how are you feeling?”

“…forgotten.” the words hung heavy in the air, and jean stayed silent, so, you continued. “i know it’s not what you intend to make me feel. you go to work with me in the back of your mind everyday, you come home to me and kiss my cheeks every time you get in bed next to me…i feel you do it. but…you’re never here…and it just…it makes me feel-“

“no. no, no, no. y/n…fuck. i’ll take less hours if you want me to…so that we can spend more time together. i’d probably have to work on the weekends sometimes, but-“

“no, that’s not what i want.” you stood from your chair, looking down at him in a way that he couldn’t describe. he ran another hand through his hair. were you about to break up with him? honestly, he wouldn’t blame you if you did.

“then what do you want? i-“ and then you were on him, like a lion pouncing on its prey, your lips claiming his roughly and passionately. your tongue slipped into his mouth, igniting a fiery dance that had him moaning and gasping for air. he reached up and grabbed onto your waist, pulling you on top of him so that you were straddling his lap. his hips involuntarily bucked up and ground against yours, causing moans to fall from both of your lips at the friction. soon enough you were dry humping each other like horny teenagers who had never been touched; his hands were gripping your hips so tightly that they were sure to leave finger-shaped bruises in their wake. not that you minded. you could feel that familiar coil wound tight in your core, threatening to unravel at any moment when he stopped his ministrations completely, causing a frustrated whine to slip from your mouth. he smirked at this, one of his fingers trailing from your belly button, up through the valley of your breasts and up the side of your neck, finally landing on your lips. you took it into your mouth with hesitation, greedily sucking on his digit and pulling a delicious moan from him. 

“fuck, baby…look at you.” he pushed a second finger into your mouth and you were quick to start lapping at that one as well, swirling your tongue around the both of them as if it were his cock that were in your mouth. “you missed me so badly, didn’t you, slut? i can feel your wetness seeping through your shorts and getting onto my pants. so needy…” you started to move away from his hand so you could answer, but he shoved his fingers back into your throat and you almost gagged, but stopped yourself. “ah, ah, ah. talk tomorrow…tonight you are mine.” jean’s pupils were blown wide with lust as he watched a string of saliva drip down your chin and onto your chest, slowly running down the slope of one of your breasts.  
jean removed his fingers from your mouth, leaving you to gasp for air, and carried you to your bedroom, tossing you not so gently onto the bed and descending on you almost as quickly as you had gotten settled. his lips hungrily reclaimed yours and his hands were desperately mapping every inch of your body, skimming over the soft curve of your hips and the smooth skin of your waist, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. he stopped to appreciate your breasts, grabbing and caressing the supple flesh before tweaking your nipples and causing you to arch into his touch and gasp into his mouth. in response to this, he growled hungrily and grabbed onto your throat and squeezed, progressively tightening his hold on you as time passed. his tongue moved effortlessly against yours, you just fit so perfectly against each other and it felt so agonizingly good. you were beginning to see stars from the pressure on your windpipes, and just as your vision began to get spotty he let go, gently rubbing at your now red skin in a sort of sadistic apology.

“god, you’re such a slut…took it so good. hold up your arms.” he demanded, and you complied, lifting your arms up above your head so he could pull your shirt off and throw it away from you, leaving it forgotten and in a heap on the floor. and then he was kissing you again, but your neck this time. his kisses were so passionate and rough that you were still gasping for breath, moaning every so often when he decided to take your skin in between his teeth and bite down, leaving a deep purple mark behind. his lips found his way down to the waistband of your pants, and he looked up to you to ask for permission. you nodded impatiently and lifted your hips so that he could pull the unwanted fabric away from you, leaving you bare and vulnerable in front of him. you were completely naked before him now, and he hungrily drank in the sight.

“fuck, you’re so fucking gorgeous…and all mine. now open your legs for me, baby…let me see how wet you are.” his voice was husky and deep, which shot a pang of warmth straight to your core. you complied to his request and slowly opened your legs. his eyes were hooded as if he were drunk on expensive wine as he took in the sight before him, and he braced his hands on your thighs, caressing the sensitive skin next to your center. it sent a shiver down your spine, and you whimpered at the contact. your eyes locked with his in a silent beg to touch you, to give you the orgasm he had denied you not that much earlier. jean gave you a smug smirk, then dove in between your thighs, his tongue assaulted your clit.  
you let out a strangled cry at the sudden sensation of his tongue against the most sensitive parts of your body, and your hips jerked up in retaliation, but he held you down by placing one hand on your lower belly and another anchored your left thigh to the bed, keeping you spread before him as he greedily lapped at your fold. his name was falling off your tongue in pants now, and you felt yourself nearing your release. you thighs trembled as he continued his vicious assault with his tongue. you weren’t going to last much longer, you could feel yourself tipping over the edge, you were starting to see white-

“holy FUCK, jean, oh my fucking god, yes.” he had shoved two fingers into you that were now curling up and hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. a prideful smile was ever so present on jean’s lips.

“yeah? you like that baby? come on, cum for me…yes, that’s it…good girl…” you bucked your hips up to meet every thrust of his fingers as you rode out your orgasm. his tongue was still attached to your clit the entire time, causing you to violently shudder at the overstimulation. jean waited a few moments before removing his fingers from your heat and licking them clean, making eye contact with you all the while.

“so sweet…” he mused, moving to kiss you on the lips. he grabbed your chin and gently prodded your mouth open, then spit into it before forcing your mouth shut again. you swallowed and moaned at the absolute lewdness of the action itself. you could taste yourself on your tongue…it was surprisingly hot. “you like the taste, baby? make sure to swallow every drop…”

“yes…fuck.” your head lolled back as you reached down to palm his erection through his trousers, pulling a delicious groan from his mouth. his head fell back at the sensation of finally being touched, but only allowed you to touch him briefly before backing away and impatiently undoing his belt and pants and undressing himself. soon you found yourselves face to face with each other, his member lined up with your entrance. he leaned down to capture your mouth with his once more before pushing into you. you both moaned at the feeling of him filling you up to the fucking brim, the tip of his cock kissed your cervix barely as he finally bottomed out inside of you. jean loosed a shuddering breath and looked down at you to meet your eyes.

“fuck, i love you.” and you were kissing again, his hips starting to rapidly piston in and out of you, causing the headboard of your bed to slap against the wall violently. you couldn’t find it in you to care. the feeling of him filling you then pulling all the way out just to fill you to the brim over and over again was bringing tears to your eyes, and the added pressure of his hand squeezing at your throat was making you see stars. soon enough you were coming undone once more, moaning loudly and arching your back off of the bed as your walls squeezed around jean’s cock, causing him to hiss out a string of curses. you were gripping at his shoulders to get him to give you a minute to come down from your high, but he just kept fucking you through your orgasm, his eyes trained on the delicious image of him thrusting in and out of you and reveling in the lewd sounds your bodies were making. you whined and scratched at his back to get him to give you a breather, which normally would have spurred him on to go faster, but this time he pulled out of you completely and sat up on the edge of the bed, pulling you into his lap.

“jean…what’re you doing? you didn’t get to-“

“oh no, baby, we’re not done yet…” jean bucked his hips up a bit and his cock rubbed against your entrance. the friction pulled a moan from both of your lips and your head fell back on his shoulder from the exhaustion that both of your orgasms had brought you. jean reached up and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look ahead into the full-length mirror you had in your room. your face flushed at the image before you and jean laughed seductively, tightening his grip on your jaw and slipping his ring and middle fingers into your mouth.

“look at you…such a slut for me…think you can take my cock one more time?” you nodded aggressively and squirmed a bit in his lap, desperately trying to get him back inside of you. “patience…patience, baby. so greedy…” he chuckled and gently lifted your hips before sinking you down onto him in one fell swoop. he wasted no time in allowing you to adjust and started fucking up into you at a relentless pace, causing you to scream out and dig your nails into his arms.

“look at you taking my cock so well…look how much your body is enjoying being used like a toy…fuck, you’re so fucking gorgeous bouncing on my cock like that.” your head threatened to loll back again at the intensity of his thrusts and he forcibly turned your head to face the mirror again, your eyes locking in the reflection. “if you look away, i stop. watch it. watch me fuck your tight little cunt until you can’t take it anymore.” you whined at this and trained your eyes on the mirror, keeping eye contact with him for a lot of it. but you knew you weren’t going to last, and he knew it too; he could feel your walls constricting around him and his cock twitching in return, threating to spill inside of you at any moment. the sight alone was more erotic than you had ever thought it would be, and it was turning you on more than you thought possible. you let out a particularly loud moan, and jean knew you were tipping over the edge for the third time.

“that’s it, baby, cum for me.” so you did. “good girl…good girl…cum all over my cock. ah, ah, ah…keep your eyes as the mirror. i want you to watch as i fill you to the brim with my cum. i want you to watch it leak out of you as i pull out of you. keep your eyes on me.” you almost came again at his words but he didn’t give you the chance; he came inside of you after one last particularly bruising thrust up into you, his hips stuttering a bit as he came down from his release. 

the two of you sat there for a few moments to catch your breath. jean ran his hands up and down your arms to soothe you, then slowly pulled out of you. cum dripped out of you and onto the comforter beneath you. you let out another moan at the sight and jean chuckled, reaching around your bodies to gather the cum that had leaked out of you on one of his fingers, then pushed it back inside of you. you spasmed a bit at this, it was too much.

“jean, i can’t, it’s too much-“ he kissed your temple and pulled his finger back out of you, laughing softly. 

“i know, baby…but you don’t want any of it to go to waste, do you?”

yeah…you two regularly incorporated mirrors into your sex life after that…


End file.
